Run, boy, run
by Deadloss
Summary: Sebastián Moran desde su expulsión del ejercito hasta que empezó a trabajar para Jim Moriarty. Uno de los peores viajes de descubrimiento personal que incluye cuentos, coroneles y la caza de un tigre.


Disclaimer: Nada mio blablablbalablaugh.

 **Advertencias: Descripciones gráficas de violencia y heridas varias, aunque ninguna escena larga. Algún que otro asesinato y un desarraigo total de la exitencia humana. Menciones de caza, guerra y terrorismo.**

N.A: No sé si todavía queda alguien por aquí o me he quedado más sola que la una. En fin, la historia ha quedado bastante larga, aunque podía haber seguido (quizás tenga segunda parte, dependiedo de mi motivación). En cualquier caso, espero que os guste, comentadme si hay algun error o si os ha gustado. ¡vuestras opiniones siempre ayudan a seguir! También podemos gritar en conjunto sobre la cuarta temporada (?)

* * *

If I look hard enough into the setting sun,

my lover will laugh with me before the morning comes.

The Rolling Stones

* * *

Sebastián sabía antes de entrar en la sala, que saldría con las esposas puestas. Metafóricas o no.

Sentado al otro lado del escritorio, su capitán le miraba con repulsa.

Nunca se habían llevado mal, de hecho era uno de los pocos superiores que no le parecía un total lameculos. Siempre habían tenido un trato cercano entre ellos.

Solo que ahora se había sentado en frente, no al lado. En frente, ¿por qué siempre se ponían delante? Sebastián tenía el molesto impulso de destrozar a quien le encaraba, en piloto automático.

—Esto no se puede ignorar más.—Dijo el capitán dictaminando el curso de la conversación, la doble papada le temblaba de rabia contenida, Sebastián le miraba sin ver.—No solo has roto la cadena de mando, si no que has provocado el fracaso completo de la maniobra. Aunque lo más grave ha sido dirigir a tu escuadrón contra personal en misión de asistencia humanitaria, acabando con la vida de seis operadores de la cruz roja internacional.

El silencio era tan espeso y dulce que podía saborearlo.

Sebastián lucho por no sonreír. Estaba tan harto de todos ellos, tan cansado de sus practicas y opiniones que ya no le importaba la veracidad de la acusación.

Sí, la operación había resultado en la baja de un par de operativos de emergencia. Sebastián no quería esforzarse en encontrar la importancia, tampoco entendía la diferencia entre operativos médicos y combatientes. Todos morían y sangraban de la misma forma. Sin embargo hacían distinciones sobre las vidas de cuales valían más, ridículo. Y por esa forma de pensar, Sebastián sabía que había disparado el último cartucho.

Su pulso ni siquiera se había acelerado ante la acusación, pero no pudo disimular el brillo de sus ojos. Y su capitán le conocía lo suficiente.

—Te resulta divertido.¿Qué ha pasado contigo?—Incomprensión y frustración enlazándose en sus palabras—Hace años eras el candidato perfecto para ascender meteóricamente en las filas y lo denegaste. Con tus capacidades podías haber llegado tan alto, tenías tanto potencial.

 _Potencial_ , Sebastián sentía poder reírse hasta quedar afónico. Lo llamaban potencial por no decir que había sido un crio ajeno al mundo donde vivía, un arma cargada que sólo sabía apuntar donde otros se lo indicaban. Enfermizo.

El capitán sacó su expediente, y era gracioso pensar que estaba inmaculado en otro tiempo. Tras demasiados años de servicio había tenido tantas entrevistas disciplinarias que se había convertido en un álbum de cromos. Sintió una punzada de orgullo enlazada con amargura.

—Se te advirtió que debías trabajar en un cambio de actitud e ignoraste los consejos. Se dejo de concederte ascensos, se eliminaron pagas extras. Todo en un esfuerzo por guiarte, por ayudarte. Maldita sea, yo mismo te he denegado condecoraciones que merecías a modo de correctivo.

Si fuese por Sebastián, su capitán podía tragarse todas las medallas sin masticar.

Al final no lo pudo aguantar más, y sonrió fríamente encogiéndose de hombros.

Había pasado el punto de darle explicaciones, no iba a denegar acusaciones, ni a justificar sus acciones. ¿Para qué?

Fue la puntilla que su capitán necesitaba, cuando volvió a hablar en su voz ya no quedaba rastro de familiaridad, ni siquiera quedaba la ira. Totalmente apartado de la situación que estaba viviendo, un autentico soldado. Vivan los Estados Unidos de América.

—Suboficial cabo Sebastián Moran, le comunico que se va a enfrentar al Tribunal Militar el próximo 20 de Junio. Está acusado de felonía y crímenes de guerra, habiendo quebrantado los artículos 19, 24, 26, 28 y primer protocolo de la convención de Ginebra.

Pues qué bien.

* * *

Y tras el verano de 1999 se vio de nuevo, sin saber bien el motivo, en la vieja casa de su madre en Jena. Donde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en el 81, cuando Sebastián estaba a punto de entrar en la adolescencia.

El aire tenia esa pesadez húmeda de los pantanos en Louisiana y todas las casas en su calle seguían igual de desconchadas como habían estado siempre.

Volvió solo para comprobar que no le hacía sentir nada, como si fuese un lugar de paso y no donde había crecido.

Nada era real, nada volvería a serlo. Sebastián quería ignorar la tragedia en ello.

Viajó hasta las tierras pantanosas, donde había pasado muchas mañanas siguiendo a su madre. Viendo como montaba las redes de pesca o disparaba a los gansos canadienses en migración.

Su voz, ronca del tabaco, siempre había sido paciente. Le explicaba cómo había logrado abatirlos mientras sujetaba los gansos bocabajo, para que Sebastián pudiese observarlos mejor. Recordaba los picos abiertos en un grito mudo, recordaba el tacto sedoso de la sangre deslizándose entre las plumas, el olor de las aves muertas.

—Ellos siempre tienen más dignidad que nosotros.—Dijo una vez su madre arrancando el plumón, echándolo en la pequeña hoguera que habían hecho. El humo acre subía hacia el cielo nocturno.—Incluso acorralados, ciertos seres mantienen una soberbia que las personas no pueden igualar. Entonces ya no son ni animales, ni humanos, son bestias.

Y Sebastián no entendía lo que quería decir así que elevaba el rostro siguiendo las cabriolas del humo, hasta que se disipaba en constelaciones aprendidas de memoria. Constelaciones que le contaban el camino correcto, las que le llevarían a casa en caso de perderse, las que le guiaban.

Ahora también levantaba la cabeza al cielo en busca de dirección, pero las estrellas se veían distantes, frías y mudas. Llevaban diez años sin guiarle, las mismas que no le habían hablado bajo el cielo los Balcanes no lo harían ahora.

Sebastián no quería gritar, así que derramó el humo del cigarrillo sobre la noche.

Jena estaba en mitad de ninguna parte, la ciudad estaba muriendo a pesar de no haber estado nunca viva y era para mejor.

Nunca más iba a volver a ese rincón del mundo.

Se despidió de recuerdos que no le parecían suyos, de las estrellas, de ceniceros rebosantes, de los muebles gastados; de una vida que le había mantenido caliente y que sin embargo ahora solo dejaba frío.

Cogió la vieja escopeta de su madre y al salir por la puerta de casa, tuvo el impulso de prenderle fuego. Luego se dio cuenta de que no le importaba tanto.

No tenía sentido prender fuego a algo que no importaba.

* * *

Siguió el sur hasta Nueva Orleans, donde gasto el sueldo de dos meses en dos semanas y decidió que no quería trabajar como reponedor en un supermercado. Ni como cartero, ni como carnicero, ni como camionero. Un inconsciente le dijo que podía ser carcelero, Sebastián contestó que antes prefería arrancarse los dedos a mordiscos.

Miraba a la gente y solo veía una nación de muertos. Miraba la felicidad ajena y solo veía una película. Miraba su rostro en el espejo y no tenía definición. El mundo eran abstractos y Sebastián se diluía en ellos.

Ni sabía, ni quería adaptarse a su nueva vida; así que no lo hizo.

El 13 de octubre, se regalo por su vigésimo séptimo cumpleaños un trabajo muy sucio en la frontera con México. Un ajuste de cuentas entre traficantes.

Fue la primera vez que cometió un crimen propiamente dicho y sin embargo confirmó que lo había hecho incontables veces antes.

Toda la sangre sabía igual en los labios.

Aprovecharon la puesta de sol temprana para empezar a descargar de los cuerpos de la camioneta.

Uno de ellos tenía su edad, de tez morena y ojos oscuros que abiertos a la nada estaban hechos de cristal. A Sebastián le había gustado su pelo y su marca de cigarrillos. Tabaco rubio que no se había manchado de sangre, a diferencia del de Sebastián.

El viento levantaba el polvo reseco del desierto que le golpeaba en la cara con aspereza.

La contratista de la operación le había hablado de un trato en Sudáfrica. Buscaba personal que no fuese de la región para organizar pequeñas operaciones en el trafico de diamantes.

No quería aceptarlo.

Sebastián miró las caras de los hombres con los que acababa de trabajar. Unos de rostros vacíos, otros de bocas retorcidas en sonrisas burlonas; todas las manos hambrientas de dinero.

Y oh dios, Sebastián los odio a todos como si fuese un asunto personal.

Soldados, criminales, cuerpos del orden, terroristas, todos le resultaban lo mismo. Ratas, ratas, carroñeros. Una masa informe, y Sebastián tenía el mismo engrudo gris corriendo por sus venas y no lo soportaba y no sabía como hacer para liberarse de ello.

Todavía quedaba mucho para que amaneciese.

Sebastián tenía ganas de correr lo más rápido y lejos que pudiera.

Rabia, rabia, rabia y desprecio. _Tristeza y dolor_.

Que demonios, nunca había estado en África.

* * *

El bar era un sótano sin aire acondicionado, la condensación empezaba a acumularse en el techo cargando aún más el ambiente.

Essien le miraba a través de la mesa con una cerveza caliente entre las manos. Sus gruesos labios estaban cortados por el calor. Con los ojos llenos de capilares rotos, delatando que por fin había encontrado un buen suministro de cocaína.

No le gustaban ese tipo de reuniones, pero tras dos años buscando trabajos por su cuenta, sin entrar en las líneas de ninguna organización, había aprendido que eran necesarias. Y al fin y al cabo Essien no era un mal tipo.

—Moriarty.

—No, ni idea.—Sebastián se palmeó la camisa buscando el tabaco.

—Estás de broma.—Sebastián ni siquiera parpadeó. Essien se inclinó más sobre la mesa..—Es lo mejor que hay en Europa. Dicen que se esta expandiendo por Rusia hasta el Noreste asiático.

—Me hablas del hemisferio equivocado, _amigo_.—Sebastián logró encenderse el cigarrillo, dando una calada prolongada hasta casi la mitad.—Sigo sin tener idea de quién es.

—No es un tipo cualquiera. Dicen que lo sabe todo, de todos, constantemente. Que es imposible engañarle porque sabe lo que vas a pensar incluso antes que tu. Sus planes son tan perfectos que nadie puede ir en su contra. Siempre los está controlando aunque nadie nunca le ve.—Sebastián dio otra larga calada, llegando hasta el filtro.—Incluso tiene muy claro quien eres tu, Coronel.

Sebastián sonrió de medio lado, apagando la colilla en la mesa del bar.

Dos años trabajando por su cuenta y había perdido su nombre, ya no era Sebastián Moran.

En su lugar circulaban historias.

Contaban que había sido coronel, y por eso nadie podía imponerse ante él, porque el poder le había corrompido.

Contaban que había sido una estrella en ejércitos que variaban de nombre dependiendo de los labios que estuviesen hablando.

Contaban que había intentado asesinar al mismísimo general y por eso le habían expulsado, que incluso había sido desterrado del continente entero.

Susurraban sobre como los trabajos que aceptaba siempre acababan bien para el contractor, porque Sebastián tenía mercurio en las venas y puntería traída desde el infierno blanco.

Susurraban que solo había una cosa que podía ir mal, un pequeño error que algunos podían cometer.

Susurraban que había matado a contratistas por haberse creído con autoridad sobre él, aunque matarlos significara quedarse sin pago por el trabajo.

Hablaban de como no había entrado en las filas de nadie, decían que era alguien sin lealtad cuya motivación nunca estaba del todo clara.

De todas las historias, pocas eran reales. Sebastián estaba conforme.

—Me da igual Moriarty.—Soltó sopesando pedirse otra cerveza. Moriarty sonaba a un distante villano de cine, a poesía, Sebastián siempre había evitado la purpurina.

—Él quiere que dirijas una operación de extracción a orillas de un presunto complejo del servicio secreto británico frente al desierto de Namib-

—He dicho que me da igual.—Dijo, levantándose con intención de ir a la barra. Al pasar a su lado puso una mano sobre el hombro de Essien, que no pudo evitar tensarse.—Y como sigas con el tema; me voy.

Al volver con su cerveza, aún más caliente que la anterior, el motorola azul de Essien estaba sobre la mesa. Su tez morena se había tornado gris y Sebastián supo que no iba a dejar el asunto.

—El pago son 200.000 libras.

Alguien tenía una espada afilada contra el cuello de Essien y Sebastián era una pared difícil de mover. No debía ser una posición agradable.

Era mucho dinero por solo un trabajo, nadie hacía esas propuestas. Lo que implicaba no ser tan sencillo como se lo iban a plantear. Lo que significaba un alto riesgo de fracaso y complicaciones, algo que no merecía la pena. Sebastián no necesitaba tanto dinero, tampoco lo quería.

Ladeando la cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa llena de malicia y aceptó el trabajo. Solo porque Essien era un buen tipo, o quizás porque le había dado curiosidad.

* * *

Bang

Y la cabeza del último de sus hombres explotó hacia atrás. Cayendo sin gloria al suelo.

Sebastián volvió a parapetarse tras el bajo muro de hormigón en el que se había atrincherado. Hizo un amago para mirar por encima de su posición, pero tuvo que volver a agacharse obligado por una nueva ráfaga de disparos.

Menuda mierda de equipo y peor basura de trabajo. Tenía al menos cuatro tipos disparandole de tres posiciones diferentes y Sebastián se había quedado solo. La radio en su oído retransmitiendo interferencias como única compañía.

Ya sabía por que le habían prometido 200.000, podían haberle ofrecido 15 millones en un trabajo del que no se esperaba que saliese con vida. Sospechaba que aquello solo había sido una maniobra para quitarle de en medio.

La CPU en su mochila, que contenía la información requerida, empezaba a pesar muchísimo más.

Los fluorescentes brillaban ardientes y le hacían sudar, en ese punto donde la adrenalina comenzaba a hacerle sentir mareado. Cabalgando una cresta demasiado larga.

Tenía que salir o recurrirían a cerrarle en pinza, y no estaba dispuesto. Apretó los dientes hasta hacerse daño. Empezaba a sentirse acorralado, encima se estaba quedando sin munición. El corazón le latía en la cabeza como un tambor en marcha fúnebre. Tenía que concentrarse, inspirar y espirar, pensar.

Había una puerta a su derecha que llevaba al pasillo, apenas tres metros de distancia que en un fuego tan bien posicionado resultarían mortales. No podía simplemente correr hacia ella por mucho que sintiese debía hacerlo. Quizás si tirase la mochila con la torre del ordenador, perdiendo el peso extra y tentando a la suerte con encontrar una salida...Más disparos que le recordaron lo mal posicionado que estaba. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

De pronto el ruido estático en su oído se paró.

Silencio.

—"Cinco"—Una voz que no reconocía a través de la radio, ninguno de sus compañeros, seguían todos muertos.

—"Cuatro"—Varón, joven, un acento melódico que jamás había oído.

—"Tres"—Una cuenta atrás, quizás hasta que el lugar estallase en mil pedazos, quizás hasta que le volasen la cabeza.

—"Dos"—Sebastián agarró con más fuerza la empuñadura de su M4 carbine.

—"Uno"— Y exhaló todo el aire en sus pulmones con la fuerza de una última confesión.

—"Hacia la derecha"

Las luces se apagaron con un chasquido seco.

Sebastián corrió aprovechando la distracción, cruzando la puerta a su derecha, entrando al pasillo con la respiración a mil.

—"Toma la tercera salida al fondo a la derecha"— Tenía su micrófono para contestar, ni se lo planteó.

Direcciones, así que el trabajo no estaba perdido. Estaba lejos de salir indemne de la operación, pero su posición había mejorado drásticamente en el último minuto. Su corazón empezó a latir un ritmo mas confiado.

—"En quince segundos aparecerá un operativo más."—Y como si fuese una función ensayada, un hombre pareció corriendo frente a él. Lo abatió sin tiempo a que le apuntase. Sebastián pasó por encima.

La voz en su oído era fría y casi desinteresada, llena de superioridad.

A Sebastián se le escapó un bufido, una burla ante la frialdad. Engreído, dramático, esperando al último segundo para dar instrucciones. Le daba a Sebastián el derecho a mofarse.

Tuvo que cruzar dos puertas más para volver a oír la voz y esa vez no tenía el tinte frío, vibraba con molestia.

—"En el siguiente pasillo vas a tener a dos, solo llevan un par de semiautomáticas. Al de tu derecha se le desvía el arma hacia su izquierda y el otro apenas sabe como empuñar el rifle. Van demasiado rápido como para hacer un chequeo completo de la situación, no saben donde estás, avanzan nerviosos."

Sebastián decidió parapetarse en la entrada del pasillo, tras el marco de la puerta. Mientras sacaba el último cargador del bolsillo en su pierna pudo ver las dos figuras. Cruzaban el pasillo a paso rápido y descuidado, como la voz había dicho: principiantes.

La débil luz naranja de emergencia hacía que se camuflase. Podía disparar desde su posición, no le habían visto, ni siquiera sabían cómo buscarle.

Sebastián bajó el rifle y echó mano de su cuchillo.

Era una insensatez. Pero las últimas instrucciones habían sido demasiado claras, como un desafío. Le asaltó un pensamiento salvaje, tenía que ser Moriarty.

Si es que existía, si es que los rumores tenían media verdad, si es que esta era su operación y le gustaba impresionar abusando con su dominio de la situación. Si es que era la mitad de presuntuoso de lo que le hacían sonar las historias.

Cuando los guardias cruzaron la puerta, Sebastián se abalanzó a la espalda del de su derecha, clavando el cuchillo a un lado del cuello. El más inexperto intentó apuntarle de forma temblorosa, su compañero se ahogaba entre gorgojeos y una desesperada mano al cuello. Sebastián desvió el cañón del arma del segundo, que intentó disparar pero era demasiado tarde.

La ráfaga de balas rebotó en el suelo, el hombre logró gritar antes de que Sebastián le clavase el cuchillo bajo la caja torácica. Sitió como se hundía sin apenas resistencia, así que lo sacó y hundió otra vez. La sangre resbalaba sobre los guantes, haciendo la empuñadura deslizante.

Bocanadas y luego silencio, sangre teñida de naranja por la luz manchaba el suelo. Apenas quince segundos.

No se hubiese abalanzado sobre ellos si no hubiese sido por la descripción que le había dado.

Cada vello en su cuerpo estaba levantado, Sebastián vibraba con la situación, estaba comenzando a jadear. La sangre corría caliente por sus venas como el deshielo y se sentía _tan bien_. Todo encajado en un sonoro _click._

Guardó el cuchillo manchado, empuño de nuevo el M4 y con pasos alargados cruzó el pasillo.

—"Vas a salir por el ala norte, la puerta estará abierta. ".

Tenía la cabeza inundada como hacía mucho tiempo, sus dientes sabían a bilis y su piel transpiraba sudor. Sebastián era movimiento, sangre, calor, la voz precisa de Moriarty anegando todo a su paso.

Me ves, me ves, yo no te veo pero sé que estás. Eres mis ojos, eres mis oídos.

Con él tenía una visión periférica, Sebastián estaba dentro y fuera de la situación al mismo tiempo. Con él tenía todo bajo control, en un equilibrio tan precario que no podía ser real pero estaba ocurriendo. Quedaba poco espacio para el raciocinio, sus pensamientos goteando a través de la piel.

Estaba sufriendo una intoxicación fugaz, decidió no darle importancia y disfrutarla.

—"Se acerca uno por tu espalda, en veinte segundos y otro a dos pasillos de distancia. Además una avanzadilla esta siguiendo tus pasos, te alcanzaran en minuto y medio."

Sebastián rió más alto de lo que la situación le permitía.

Alguien gritaba ordenes con pánico mal suprimido en la habitación más próxima.

Así que Sebastián flanqueó la puerta en lo que era un infierno y esperó que nunca terminase.

* * *

Una semana más tarde encontró sobre su cama una caja alargada, no había nota ni remitente. Sebastián no los necesitaba.

Al abrirla encontró al versión rusa y más cara de un rifle Dragunov, con todos los complementos. El cromado opaco era rugoso bajo sus dedos.

Sonrió a la nada por si la nada estaba observando.

Entonces fue cuando Sebastián comenzó a preguntar en serio por Moriarty.

Moriarty no era una persona, sino una organización con varios individuos

Moriarty era una célula terrorista creada por la CIA

Moriarty no existía, era solo una excusa utilizada por los gobiernos para vincular a quien querían quitar de en medio.

Moriarty era un ex agente del MI6 inglés con poderosos contactos.

Moriarty era en realidad el servicio secreto ruso.

Moriarty solo era una leyenda urbana que ni siquiera existía.

Moriarty era la voz al final de su oído.

Moriarty era real.

Y Sebastián iba a encontrarle.

* * *

La planta del edificio estaba vacía. Sin tabiques, separaciones o muebles; incluso las paredes externas eran grandes cristaleras. Todas las luces apagadas.

Johannesburgo brillaba en la noche cincuenta plantas más abajo y el hombre frente a él no sonreía.

Sebastián retuvo el aire en sus pulmones, dispuesto a pelear, huir o hablar. Al nivel en el que estaba Moriarty tendían a resultar lo mismo.

Era tan joven como su voz le había hecho imaginar, no podía estar lejos de los veinticinco. Iba vestido al milímetro, con un traje de corte poco práctico. No debía ayudar con el calor y sin embargo lucía imperturbable. Noinguna arma camuflada, sus zapatos no estaban hechos para correr.

Todo un contraste con la apariencia de Sebastián.

Podían ser de especies diferentes.

Acortó la distancia paso a paso.

Pero a apenas tres metros de separación, Moriarty curvó los labios en algo que fingía ser una sonrisa.

En su boca se revolvía el hambre, con la promesa de violencia derramándose por las comisuras. Hizo que Sebastián frenase sus pasos más lejos de lo que había tenido previsto, quedando clavado al suelo.

Era inconfundible; y algo que Sebastián había visto demasiadas veces, muchas mirándose al espejo, pocas en otros. Su estómago se encogió, sus piernas se volvieron pesadas.

Moriarty habló en un perfecto tono de interiores tras la misma fachada de su traje.

—Tienes preferencia por los países en vías de desarrollo.

—Los encuentro más honestos. Y no me gusta hacer malabares para conseguir munición.

Bufó ante ello, como si la idea le resultase ridícula.

—No suelen llegar muy lejos aquellos que preguntan tanto como lo has hecho tu últimamente.

—Seguro que tampoco les concedes una vista en persona.—Moriarty tenía una mirada indescifrable, como si pudiese caer dentro. Sebastián cuadró los hombros desafiante.—Deberías oír lo que se dice de tí, hay hasta quien se cuestiona tu existencia, la comunidad criminal está muy confusa.

—La gente vive confusa, es su estado natural. También se oyen historias de tí.—Moriarty giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, manerismo.— Eres demasiado joven como para haber llegado a coronel, _Coronel_.

Sebastián levantó el labio en una mueca desafiante que se contagió a sus palabras.

—No es una conclusión muy difícil de alcanzar.

Y le sorprendió que Moriarty tuviese una risa tan cristalina.

—Oh, ya entiendo. No estás impresionado, que daño.—Cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra, en un movimiento natural que no tenía nada de casual.—He de admitir que de cerca pareces un poco obtuso. Es una lástima porque de verdad me gustó la defensa que diste ante el tribunal, Sebastián Moran. Quizás un poco patriótica para mi gusto, pero supiste escurrirte entre las líneas, ¿no? Estás aquí, no en un agujero oscuro que es lo que mereces.

Intentó que la sopesa por la mención de su nombre no se transmitiese a su rostro. Tan extraño volver a oírlo en voz alta. _Sebastián_

—No esperaba una lectura moral.

—No lo es, todos nos ganamos un agujero oscuro. Algunos como premio y otros como castigo, lo divertido es averiguar cual será el tuyo—Hacía resonar la malicia en cada palabra, saboreandola.—Me inclino por lo último, parece que tienes dificultades con los _límites impuestos_ , ¿ah?

Sentía la situación cargándose de agresividad y Sebastián sabía que fluía toda de su interior. No recordaba la última vez que alguien se había burlado así de él. Sin embargo, Moriarty tenia una postura relajada mientras lo hacía.

—Los hombres que me mandaste para la extraccción eran basura.

—Si, ese era el punto, ¿cómo si no ibas a probar que tú no lo eres?

—¿Por qué esperaste hasta el último momento para dar instrucciones? Arriesgaste la maniobra.

—¿Qué sentido tiene la vida sin un poco de emoción?

Y Sebastián entendió de golpe. No había sido cuestión de la información extraída, ni sobre el equipo, había sido una audición.

La ira se terminó de despertar en su pecho y Moriarty la leyó en su rostro.

—No, no, no quiero que trabajes para mi. No estamos en la misma pagina.—Dijo Moriarty sonriendo ampliamente.— Por muy bien que luzcas manchado de rojo hasta los codos, por muy eficaz que seas; no estoy interesado en tigres atados con correas de oro.

—Estoy contento con mi libertad.

— _Libertad_.—Y Moriarty lo pronunció de tal forma que le hizo sentir estúpido.—Te queda mucho por correr si todavía piensas así. Llámame cuando quieras dejar de dar tumbos como un niño, disfruta del rifle mientras tanto.

Sebastián no hizo amago de moverse.

Por primera vez había dudado sobre saltar al pozo.

En los ojos de Moriarty brillaban civilizaciones para las que Sebastián no estaba preparado.

* * *

Para su trigésimo cumpleaños, Sebastián compró cincuenta balas de punta hueca y un billete a Zimbabwe.

Pasó las siguientes semanas acosando a unos cazadores de rinocerontes. Dedicándose a sabotear sus trampas y emboscadas. Hasta les obligó a cruzar la frontera con Mozambique y desplazarse hacia el interior.

Sebastián mejoró en cubrir su rastro, en no ser estruendoso al cruzar la maleza. Mejoro en el miedo innato que los humanos tienen al estar solos en la oscuridad. Sin techo, sin seguridad y sin opresiones.

Respiró profundamente en la total libertad de la nada.

Una pequeña parte de su alma encontró consuelo en aquellas noches y otra le decía que toda su libertad no era suficiente.

A la mañana siguiente el sol estaba de nuevo en lo alto, quemando todo a su paso, Sebastián olvidó una vez más que era la paz. La noche eran terrores y consuelo a partes iguales.

Acabó cuando los cazadores no pudieron ir mas hacia el Este, Sebastián los arrodilló frente al mar y puso el viejo revólver contra sus nucas. La marea estaba baja, dejando ver las dunas blancas, todo contraste era irreal.

El cazador jefe había sido un inútil hasta el final. Incapaz de leer el terreno donde estaban cazando, incapaz de identificar el acoso que Sebastián les estaba provocado, un idiota que había conseguido conducir a su cuadrilla hasta una muerte frente a la costa. Vio en él a decenas de superiores que había tenido, vio en él todas las decisiones mediocres que le habían impuesto, vio la vulgaridad que habita en las personas. _Ira y a_ _sco._

Y Sebastián confirmó que jamás volvería a poner su servicio en manos de los hombres. Fuesen reyes o mendigos, con causas leales o llenos de avaricia, de nombres exóticos o llamados Moriarty.

Bajó el martillo del revolver, el chasquido satisfactorio del tambor hizo que uno de los hombres balbucease en portugués a través de las lágrimas. Sebastián no sabía portugués.

Dejo los cuerpos bocarriba, con moscas atraídas por la sangre y el mar resonando de fondo.

Habían logrado dos cuernos de rinoceronte , no los podrían vender en la próxima vida. Así que Sebastián se los llevó consigo.

Nunca llegó a la ciudad para venderlos.

* * *

Sebastián estaba tumbado en un catre, de una casa rural con una sola habitación. Un lugar que no conocía, agitó la cabeza y le dio vueltas. La bilis se agolpó en su boca y su garganta estaba tan seca que casi lo agradeció. Al intentar levantarse, se dio cuenta de que tenía ambas piernas cubiertas con telas que querían ser vendas.

Abrieron una puerta y la luz del exterior era tan brillante que le deslumbró. Su mano buscando a tientas un cuchillo que sabía no encontraría.

El hombre que acababa de entrar se quedó parado fuera del alcance de Sebastián. Luego se acercó despacio y le ofreció agua junto con una explicación. El idioma era silbante Sebastián nunca había oído.

El hombre se inclinó sobre él, sus arrugas era tan pronunciadas como acantilados en la piel, cuero bajo el calor. Continuó hablando y Sebastián siguió no entendiendo. Así que el hombre deslizó los trapos cubiertos de sangre para dejarle ver las heridas.

 _Solo recordaba andar hacia Maputo bajo un sol cegador._

Le golpeó el olor fétido que solo asociaba con su propia carne quemada, la piel de sus piernas se desprendía a jirones. Quemaduras que se extendían hasta por encima de las rodillas, acompañadas de agujeros y puntos negros provocados por la metralla. Dolía como si tuviese medio cuerpo metido en agua hirviendo.

De pronto la cabeza le dio vueltas y tuvo que fijar la mirada en el techo, porque esas no podían ser sus piernas.

El segundo minuto calló sobre el primero, la sangre se amontonaba entre sus piernas y la cama, así que asumió la realidad.

Había pisado una vieja mina anti-persona, las había a cientos abandonadas tras la guerra civil. Sebastián tuvo pánico de mirar sus pies, temiendo que ya no estuviesen allí.

Quitó el resto de vendas como deshojando una flor.

El pie derecho estaba intacto, solo compartía el mismo tipo de heridas que el resto de sus piernas.

El pie izquierdo estaba deformado y solo quedaba el primer dedo, el resto habían dejado de existir. Las botas no habían logrado protegerle del todo. Iba a estar postrado muchas semanas y meses en la recuperación, sintió arcadas de nuevo.

Al volver a recostarse sobre el camastro, el hombre le cambió las vendas con precisión. No se había desangrado por que la población local estaba demasiado acostumbrada a tratar las heridas por minas.

Al menos creyó que ya había pasado lo peor.

Pero la fiebre apareció al tercer día, acompañando a la infección.

En mitad del delirio se dio cuenta de que ya no quería estar en África.

Sebastián soñó con monzones, soñó con agua discurriendo sobre piedras lisas, soñó con una risa cristalina.

* * *

Recibió la llamada a los cinco días de llegar a Mumbay. No quería hablar en ese locutorio, podía ver al menos dos personas que estaban escuchando la conversación. Decidió que era el momento de comprarse un teléfono móvil.

—Llamo para decirte que acabas de ser considerado apátrida, feliz año nuevo y próspero 2003, _Coronel_.—No tenía dudas sobre quien era la mujer al otro lado del teléfono, compartieron entrenamiento en lo que parecían vidas atrás. Recordaba su ácido sentido del humor. Sabía que ella había sido traicionada y que estaba a la fuga por algún trato oscuro en Rusia.

Sebastián no quiso decir nada, y supo que ella pudo entender el agradecimiento por la información.

La línea de teléfono murió en su oído.

El gobierno americano había aprovechado su viaje a India para invalidar su pasaporte y desvincular su nacionalidad. Significaba que no podían atraparle de forma legal, que no tenían pruebas o que habían decidido ignorarle.

Fuera del locutorio la tarde era fresca, habían quedado atrás los meses de lluvia. Seguía haciendo los mismos trabajos que en el sur de África. Mismo método, mismo servicio, mismos resultados. Ahora a su frustración le acompañaba el dolor crónico de sus piernas

Le hacía recordar las palabras de Essien y al hombre en cuyos ojos brillaba Johannesburgo.

Sabía que había un juego más arriba.

Sebastián,vislumbraba las pruebas de la presencia de Moriarty.

Seguir una estela no física, rastrear robos que parecían irrealizables, fluctuaciones de poder entre criminales locales, ejecuciones, y ejecuciones disfrazadas de accidentes.

Aquella era la posibilidad de ser mejor, Sebastián podría elegir envolverse en trabajos más complejos, podría tener un contexto en vez de operaciones individuales. Recordaba su voz acariciándole el oído.

Podría tener _más_ y Sebastián no sabía de dónde había salido ese egoísmo, lo reprimió porque no lo necesitaba. Y porque había decidido jamás volver a jurar lealtad a los hombres.

Moriarty solo era un pensamiento atravesado en el fondo de su cabeza.

* * *

Logró arrinconarla en una pueblo lejos de la frontera con India. Tras 45 horas de persecución.

Tuvo que subir a la montaña, a pesar del grotesco dolor en su pie izquierdo o de como le costaba respirar a tanta altitud. De como sentía que sus músculos se iban a deshilachar si paraba.

Seguía las dispersas motas de sangre entre el rastro de las pisadas, inconfundible. Se metían en una cañería gigantesca, de las pensadas para ayudar en los monzones, desviar el agua y que no arrase el pueblo ladera abajo. Al cruzar el tubo se dio cuenta de que treinta metros más adelante solo había un precipicio.

Ella estaba al filo, con la mirada fija en el abismo. La bestia conocida a 135 kilómetros de allí como una devora hombres. Aterrando villas, arrancando primogénitos de familias. Alguien digno de dar caza.

El aire era tan frío que cortaba la piel, Sebastián bajó la bufanda dejando al descubierto su boca, curvada en un gesto desagradable. Quitó el seguro del Dragunov.

—¡Jaanavar!—Gritó por el nombre que le habían dado en la región y ella se giró respondiendo a la llamada. Sus ojos eran de un amarillo imposible, su pelo de un dorado artificial veteado en marrón y dientes blancos como la cal viva. Era más fuerte que Sebastián, le hubiese dado esquinazo si no fuese por la herida del cuchillo.

Un oponente formidable, Sebastián lo había disfrutado pero ese era el final. Los dedos le cosquilleaban en el gatillo.

—Siempre supe que algún día ocurriría, aunque esperaba que no fuese un hombre quien lo hiciese, Coronel.—Dijo ella en un ingles de fuerte acento. Se irguió orgullosa, aún como si no estuviese arrinconada y a punto de morir.—Hace seis horas, cuando supe que no lograría deshacerme de ti, decidí que tu tampoco lo conseguirías.

En ella había la determinación y fiereza de una tormenta. Como si los limites de su carne estuviesen temblando por contenerla, la humanidad combandose hacia afuera en un disfráz.

Sebastián volvió a ser niño, estuvo otra vez frente a la hoguera recibiendo lecciones sobre humanos, animales y las bestias dignas que caminan entre ambos. Esta vez pudo entenderla.

Hizo que tardase cinco segundos más en decidir apretar el gatillo.

Ella lo aprovechó para saltar al vació en silencio.

No apartó la mirada, clavada en Sebastián como si con ella pudiese arrastrarle al abismo.

Tiró su rifle al suelo, pesado e inútil en aquel momento, y se acercó al filo.

No se veía el fondo donde ahora yacía una de las personas más buscadas en la India. Una asesina que comenzaba a tener gran influencia entre los insurgentes contra Pakistán.

El viento ululaba desde abajo y la noche era clara, llena de estrellas sobre su cabeza.

Sebastián pudo leerlas una vez más, supo de nuevo el camino.

Bajo de la montaña diciendo con reverencia que había cazado un tigre.

* * *

Hizo lo que mejor se le daba, rastreó al hombre de la organización de Moriarty en India.

Lo encontró en Mumbay.

Su apartamento era una burla a como vivía el resto de la ciudad. Sebastián que había estado quedándose en los suburbios había visto suficiente.

Suspendió al hombre diez centímetros más sobre el vacío, los zapatos rechinaron contra el suelo pulido. La ciudad hacía subir toda su cacofonía hasta la planta veintitrés.

—No se quién es, lo juro. Moriarty, nunca lo he visto, no se como contactarlo. Créeme por favor.—Pánico en la voz y pánico en el rostro. Sebastián sonrió ante aquello, no importaba si le creía o no. Solo era un monigote.

Le dio un golpe de gracia y el hombre aulló patético hasta el fondo.

Luego se giró hacía el que había sido uno de sus guardas de seguridad que le miraba desde el suelo.

—Tú, transmite a Moriarty que quiero una reunión.

Y salió del edificio con paso lento por la puerta principal.

* * *

Era demasiado temprano, el sol incipiente no se podía ver a causa de la niebla y la suciedad. Las farolas aún seguían encendidas, el paseo marítimo estaba desierto.

Sebastián reconoció a Moriarty de espaldas, apoyado en la barandilla de cara al mar. Le daba la espalda y Sebastián no podía hacer nada así que se vio obligado a ponerse a su derecha, apenas cincuenta centímetros de distancia .

Olía a jazmines y madreselva, un perfume propio de los bazares. Pudo escuchar el crujir de sus vertebras cuando inclinó el cuello, dando a entender que sabía de la presencia de Sebastián. Bajo las farolas los ojos de Moriarty eran más claros de lo que recordaba, pero sus ojeras más pronunciadas. Sebastián se encontró esperando que su risa fuese igual de clara, de momento no había rastro de ella.

—La única razón por la que no he mandado a nadie tras de ti por matar al Sr Tanka, es porque se que el hecho te divertiría.

—O que no tienes nadie que pueda conmigo.

—Tick-Tack-Boom, así de sencillo.—Y Moriarty hizo entrechocar los talones de sus zapatos. Llevaba el mismo traje que la última vez, mandando el mensaje de que Sebastián no merecía nada más.—Aquí estoy así que te concedo diez minutos, no los desaproveches.

Y bajo el tono pícaro estaba ese tipo especial de tempestad que no pertenecía a los humanos, la que había tardado años en aprender a identificar.

Años en los que había quemado su nombre, quemado su origen, quemando su piel y huesos. Sebastián estaba dispuesto a apostar con la poca alma que le quedaba, si es que las bestias querían despedazarla del todo.

—Quiero que me ofrezcas una asociación.

—No.—Y fue una negativa tan rápida que Sebastián luchó por no dar un paso atrás.—En mi negocio no hay asociaciones, hay inútiles que creen tener una asociación. Además, tienes tendencia a solucionarlo todo con un tiro en la cabeza y no necesito un servicio de ejecuciones.

Sus ojos eran duros, Sebastián lo estaba esperando.

—Sí, si lo necesitas. Estas expandiendo un imperio, y se ve hasta desde la India los problemas que estas teniendo con el servicio de contra terrorismo ruso, que se ha blindado al sentirse inseguro tras la caída del pacto de Varsovia. La política internacional va a cambiar en los próximos años con esta nueva guerra de Irak y vas a tener los tres servicios secretos de las primeras potencias mundiales olfateando tu espalda. Y tienes una muy bonita espalda pero eso no va a impedir que te la apuñalen.

—Vaya, vaya, el _Coronel_ ha hecho sus deberes.¿Quieres una estrella dorada?—Ni la más mínima ofensa en sus palabras, Sebastián pudo ver el hambre que había llamado en su sonrisa.—No necesito tus servicios, puedo arreglarme perfectamente contra tres o contra cinco agencias de inteligencia si hace falta.

—No es cuestión de necesidad, sino de practicidad.—Sebastián había visto sus operaciones desde lejos,suficiente como para especular.—Quédate con lo que brilla y con los planes imposibles, a mi dame alguien que cazar.

Moriarty dio media vuelta, hasta que su espalda quedó pegada a la barandilla, ignorando el mar y el amanecer, mirando en sentido contrario al de Sebastián.

—Veo que has redirigido tu egoísmo.—No había ningún reproche en su voz, a Sebastián le sabía como miel en los labios.—Sopeso repetir el "no" solo para ver si jugarías a las amenazas, ¿decidirías cazarme a mi?

—No.—Y Moriarty le preguntó arqueando las cejas por qué. Porque prometía mundos tras su sonrisa afilada, porque había algo debajo de su piel que nunca había visto, porque había vivido en un susurro al fondo de su cabeza demasiados meses. Sebastián no tenía una respuesta adecuada.

—Creía que estabas contento con tu libertad.

—La seguiré teniendo.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?—Bajo sus palabras podía leer más. Le iba a matar, de una forma u otra si seguía así Moriarty iba a ser su éxtasis y perdición. Volvería a firmar un acuerdo funerario como cuando entró al ejercito a los diecisiete, solo que esta vez no le temblaría la mano al filmar el formulario de alistamiento.

Sebastián se dejó de florituras.

—¿Qué quieres como prueba?

Y Moriarty le miró con ojos velados, una delgada sonrisa curvándose en los labios. Supo que había hecho la pregunta correcta.

Se inclinó hacia Sebastián cuando los primeros rayos de sol conseguían atravesar la polución, su cabello negro reflejando tonos rojizos.

—Moscú _, Sebastián._ Antes de nada, vas a darme Moscú.


End file.
